Worth Thinking About
by Flickering
Summary: Taishiro/Kouchi Koushiro designs a program that reveals who is in a person's heart.


Couple: Taishiro/Kouchi  
Flames: Flames shall be deleted due to the fact that I support every couple there is, from   
Mimato to Taito to Daimi.  
Reviews: Welcome and appreciated  
Disclaimer: I didn't own Digimon or Madame Cleo.  
Title: Worth Thinking About  
Author: Flicker  
  
Koushiro Izumi made a few more adjustments on his computer. Finally satisfied, he leaned back   
and took a swig of whatever drink his mom had set on the table. He glanced out the door.   
Walking quickly over, Koushiro leaned out, "Thanks mom!" That done, he closed the door and   
locked it. It wouldn't do to have them creeping in during the middle of his experiment. He sat   
back down at the computer. Koushiro Izumi, computer mastermind, inventer of the...... Koushiro   
thought about what to name his program. It was something he had been working on for ages and it   
was finally about to be tested. The program he had created was somewhat pshycological. It was   
created to see into the heart and find the deepest darkest secrets of the human soul. In other   
words, show who a certain person had a crush on. The Love Machine. No, that sounded to erotic.   
The Program of Love. That sounded plain cheesy. The Heart Revealer. Sounded like some fortune   
teller, Miss Cleo thing, but it was better than The Love Machine. The computer beeped. The   
program was ready. Koushiro typed in the code for the program and sat back. A light shone from   
the screen, scanning him, finding the secrets hidden in his heart. The light stopped and   
projected an image. Koushiro backed away to see better.His mouth dropped open.  
  
"No, it can't be......" There, standing in his room, was a certain cocky soccer player.   
Koushiro closed his eyes and rubbed them with his fists, then opened them again. He was still   
there. "Taichi," Koushiro whispered, "How could it be Taichi?" He knew perfectly well how it   
could be. Taichi was the one he had wnent to when Diaboramon had started taking over the   
internet. Taichi was brave, fearless, an athlete, the natural leader of the mismatched kids who  
wandered around the Digiworld four years ago. Taichi was everything that Koushiro was not. In  
fact, Koushiro admired everything about him, down to his lack of school smarts. He was in love  
with Taichi, and there was no computer program that could fix that.  
  
Koushiro reached and grabbed the phone, "Excuse me, Mrs. Yagami? May I talk to Taichi? Taichi?  
I wanted to know if you would like to come over. Right now. Okay, bye." Koushiro hung up,   
formulating his plan in his head.  
  
*******  
  
Taichi walked into Koushiro's room, "Hey, Koushiro, what's up?"   
  
Koushiro looked up, "I need you to help me with an experiment."  
  
"Great, maybe this will help me with that science class I'm failing," Taichi laughed.  
  
Koushiro placed Taichi in the chair in front of the computer screen, "Now sit still." The   
computer started glowing. It scanned Taichi. Koushiro pulled Taichi away from the computer so   
he could see the image. His heart leapt.  
  
"What the....?" Taichi stared at the projected image of Koushiro.   
  
"Taichi, don't you see? The program is to see into the deepest darkest corners of your heart to  
find out who you like! This means you like me!" Koushiro was estatic.  
  
"And who do you like?" Taichi asked suspiciously.  
  
"You! We like each other!" Koushiro explained.  
  
Taichi took a breath, "I'm not sure if I was ready for this Koushiro. I mean finding out both   
me and one of my friends are gay in the same day?"  
  
Koushiro finally saw Taichi's side. Koushiro was ready to find out what was in his heart.   
Taichi wasn't, plus he had no warning. "I'm sorry, Taichi. I didn't mean for it to happen like   
this. If you're not too mad, I'd like to start spending more time with you," this last part was  
almost a plea, a plea for Taichi to understand.  
  
Taichi slowly stood up, "I'll think about it." He walked to the door, avoiding eye contact.   
When he made it to the door, he stopped and turned looking straight into Koushiro's eyes,   
"Yeah, it's definately worth thinking about."  
  
  
Taishiro/Kouchi saying:  
~I've seen the battle with Diaboramon~  



End file.
